


Secret

by SailorSlash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Digital Painting, M/M, Secret Relationship, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/pseuds/SailorSlash
Summary: When it's just the two of them like this, it feels like the outside world doesn't even exist. Knowing they can't keep their relationship a secret for long, Harry and Draco savor every peaceful moment they have together.Art based on the song Secret by Chelsea Lankes





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/gifts).



_It's too much, you know_

_We touch and I'm barely breathing_

_I love, you know_

_We touch and no need for speaking_

__

__

  


_Every time, every time_

_Every time you pull me closer_

_Feeling like, feeling like_

_Feeling like I won't get over_

_Between you and me, you are the secret I keep_


End file.
